The Girl of Chaos
by Sweetsweete16
Summary: What if Percy have a secret no one knows abaout? A secret abaout his past. A secret that changes Percy's live for ever and what when his friends find out? Is percy really the one he says he is?And Percy's eyes darkens for every second the closer to his 17 birthday it becomes. What will happen on Percy's 17 birthday? ( fem percy, none percabeth) Girl power!
1. Chapter 1

**_HI! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. I WILL TRY TO POST NEW CHAPTERS EVERY DAY. NOW THIS STORY HAVE A LITTLE CHANGES SO PLEASE READ THIS:_**

_**PERCY AND ANNABETH WERE NEVER TOGETHER. THALIA IS NO LONGER A HUNTER OF ARTEMIS. PERCY THALIA AND NICO ARE VERY CLOSE TO EACH OTHER. THE WAR AGAINST GAEA AND THE GIANTS WERE ON PERCY'S BIRHDAY. ANNABETH IS A AROGANT AND HAVE A CRUSH ON PERCY.**_

_**I **__**do not own PJO or HOO everything belongs to Rick Riordan**_

_**I hope you enjoy the story:)**_

_**Percy's pov in the trone room of Olympus **_

_We have won the war! I still can not belive it! The gods transported all demigods_ who fought in the war to Olymus where we would all be rewarded.

I, Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Nico and Reyna stood in front of the gods and were waiting for our reward.

"You 9 have shown yourselves worthy of the greatest reward of all" zeus said and looked on Jason and Thalia.I know he was proud of them, though he does not want to show it. That's when it hit me what he meant by "greatest reward" thing. He menat immortality. I knew I had to say no again. I sighed quietly. But Reyna who was standing next to me seemed to hear me. She raised an eyebrow but did not say anything for Zeus started talking again.

"The greatest reward of all. That only those most unwise declines." Zeus said.

"And what is it father." Asked a boy with dark brown hair tanned skin, sea-green eyes that sat at the foot of the throne of Poseidon. He looked to be between 18-19. But when I looked at my father, I saw the similarity between them. I have an older brother I did not know about? which could have been the child of the great prophecy. And my father never mentioned it? I looked at my father. But he just looked at the boy.

"Immortality my son." So I had right. I sighed again while everyone else had shocked faces.

"You have another son?!" Zeus and Hades screamed.

"Yes brothers. This is Alexander my favorite child and the best swordsman ever live." My father said with proud in his voice. I felt tears in my eyes.

" I don't think hi is better than percy "Jason said. And all my friends and most of the gods in the trone room nodded their heads in agreement.

"why have you taken your son here, Poseidon? "said Hestia chilly which surprised me because Hestia is always kind to everyone.

"I want Alexander to be given immortality with them the others demigods "Posejdon said as if it were entirely obvious. We all in the throne room looked at him like he was crazy.

"And why should the _boy_ who did not do anything get immortality?" asked an angry Artemis.

"He is a hero and should be given immortality., I myself have been training him since he could walk." said Posejdon.

"But..." Said Hera but she was interrupted before she could say anything more by a very angry Poseidon.

"He'll get immortality or it will be a war against the sea." Poseidon yelled.

I could not take it anymore so I yelled "Shut up!" All went silent.

"Dad, why did you never say? Alexander could have been the child the prophecy spoke of. My dad did not even bother to look at me. He just ignored me and looked at Zeus.

"Okay, we do not want another war so he could well be immortal" Zeus said looking at the rest of the council. "Who want this brat to be immortal?" Zeus asked the coucil. Poseidon, Demeter, Afrodite, Ares, Hephaestus and Athena raised thier hands.

"6 against 6. Hmm. I vite to alexander be immortal if it's so important." Said Athena.

"Okay. Do you ten demigods accept your reward to be immortal? Hera asked.

"Yes!" Screamed 9 of the ten demigods. The gods looked at me questioningly.

_**Thalia's pov**_

"I must unfortunately decline again. Instead, I want something else."Percy said carefully not to annoy the gods. I heard gasps behind me from the demigods. and I gusses I gasped to.

"And what would that be the nephew?" Dad asked.

"I want to provide a place on the Council to Hades and Hestia because they have the greatest right to sit there as the eldest child of Kronus and Rhea." Kelp head said.

"We can do that. May I ask why."asked Demeter interested

"Why?" Kelp head asked confused. Sometimes he's so stupid.I looked into his eyes which seemed to be darker for every secund now.

"Why say no to immortality again?" Apollo said.

"I'm already immortal." Percy said simply. What the f...

"**WHAT**?!" All gods and demigods in the throne room shouted. I just stared at Kelp head like he just said that he hates blue cookies.

**HOW**!?We all yelled at Percy.

Percy looked up nervously at the clock showing eleven fifty-five. Five minutes left of Percy's birthday, I thought.I feel so sorry for my cousin. His birthday was once again destroyed by a war. His eyes seemed to be almost black now. I was scared of it.

"It is not so easy to explain. But I'll try. For you to understand, I must first tell you a story / legend about the creator of all The Chaos and ..." Percy broke off suddenly and I looked up to see ...

**_finished! was it good?! like It?!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HI! It's me again! Time for the next chapter! So in this chapter will you find out Percy's SECRET. If you want to find out when read now!**_

_**enjoy chaper 2:)**_

_**Thalia's pov:**_

I'm already immortal" percy said simply.

_**WHAT?! **We_all in the throne room shouted.

_HOW!? _We yelled again.

Percy looked nervously up at the clock showing eleven forty-five. Fifteen minutes left of Percy's birthday, I thought.

I feel so sorry for my cousin. His birthday was once again destroyed by a war.

I looked into his eyes which seemed to be darker for every secund now.

It is not so easy to explain, but I'll try. For you to understand, I must first tell you the story/legend about the creator of all the Chaos and ..."

Percy broke off suddenly and I looked up to see ... Percy staring up at the sky where a black vortex began to form. I felt somehow strange. I noticed everyone else in the throne room also stared up into the night sky. Or, more exactly on the black vortex.

"Continue nephew "said Hades after a moment of silence in the throne room.

"And the battle between them, the first three begins" Percy said. Athena's eyes widened when she heard it and she stared down at Percy with newfound interest.

"The first three begins?" Apollo asked confused.

_**Nico's pov:**_

Percy rolled his eyes at Apollo's question but answered "Chaos, Order and the Void" responded Percy as if it was the craziest question in the world. But then looked at his watch and looking stressed. Why? I checked on my own clock and saw it showed twelve minutes to twelve.

"Back to the topic. Continue your story, Percy, "said Piper. I jumped in surprise because I forgot that she was here to. " So... You know that the chaos created the universe, but he had the help of his brothers" Percy began only to be interrupted by Athena. "Why is that not in any story about them?"

" Because a few thousand years after they created the earth, it became a battle between those three" Percy said. "Now can you stop interrupting me until I'm finished?"Said Percy when he noticed that a new wave of questions would come. We all nodded our heads. "Great. It was a battle because of the people and the gods of the planets did not know about the Order or Void and thought Chaos was the only creator. Order disliked when it was so so he attacked Chaos, but at the last secund Void jumped between them and atacken that was designed to hit Chaos Void met with so much force that he faded"

Percy said quiet.

"After the Chaos put Order into a deep sleep, he would be in ever. After that Chaos felt alone for many millions of years. His children primodails had already grown up and turned evil or faded, and his servants and the army was always busy. Then he came up with an idea To creat a person that would have all of their time to talk with him,listen to his problems and someone he can take care of. He created Percynea" Percy told us. "Created? How?"Asked Aphrodite.

"He found an energy and he used one of his rings and created a girl of that. **(Do not ask me how. He is the creator of everything) **He made her the most beautiful, sweetest and nicest Person in the world. And it's probably not even a word that describes her , after many years of work was completed, he took her to his town in the Void (which was named after the chaos brother Void) where he told everyone to treat her like a queen.

Percynea was kind and caring but very shy. All men who just looked at her was instantly in love. Chaos himself fell in love with her, but tried to hide it because he knew Percynea saw him as hers father figure. But because of his jealousy and because of how hard it was for Percynea with all her lover's who want to marry her, he banned all male servant to even approach Percyneas room.

Chaos also forced her to swear in his name to forever be for ever a virgin. Percynea was forbidden to go outside the walls of the palace after Chaos encountered one of the servants in her room.

The only times she was out was when she was on her walks with Nyx, Gaea, Annake, Ourea, Hemera, Chaos or sometimes any other of his children when they came to visit"

"How many children have the guy !?" Ares asked.

"No idea but many.

But he created them, they were not born. Yes so percynea was very unhappy during that time. Not even Aether could brighten her mood. She used to sit all day and just look out the window out to the sea.

One day when Chaos went up to Percyneas room, he found a man kissing her. He was absolutely furious, so he pulled them apart and threw the man through the balcony door open and down to the ground 40 feet below.

The man died. Percynea landed on her knees and cried. Chaos could not do anything about her tears, he just got angrier and therefore left her crying on the floor"

Percy told Us. I felt tears in my eyes after what Percy said.

Poor Percynea.

"Chaos sat furious at his throne, thinking how he will punish her little Percynea. Normally the punishment for breaking the oath is eternally in Tartarus. But he was not so bad to send Percynea to Tartarus. No, he has a more appropriate punishment for her"

We all shuddered when Percy told us the words.

"Chaos called the primordial Council and told his idea to them. Most of them did not want to implement what Chaos proposed but went along with it when Chaos threatened them. Eros was sent to retrieve Percynea.

After a while both of them walked into the throne room and Chaos Said:We have decided to punish you Percynea. Your punishment will be reborn as a demigod on planet earth which is located in the Milk Way galaxy Beta.

You will not remember any of your past life and not be disturbed by any primo dail, hopefully, during those years.

The day you turn 17, you will first remenber all of your live when you will take your true form and I will bring you back home to Void, Chaos said. Percynea not understand what was happening until a white light hit her and she fell into the darkness"Percy finished the story.

At the end of the story, sat all the gods and demigods on the edge of their seats.

I was thinking if it was the end..."Is this how it ends?" asked Leo."Unfortunately, yes, "Percy said in a sad voice as if he knew something more ...Could he know something more? But now it seems so possible that ... yikes. Thinking too much.

Wonder were Percy heard the story?"Were did you here this story. Even we, the gods, don't know this story" Athena asked.

"And what has it to do with you being immortal son"said Poseidon.

"It's that ... "Percy started.

"And why bore us with this story punk "Ares asked.

Percy looked nervously at the clock showed one minute to twelve. Then he looked at the fucking big black vortex at the sky outside the room.

I looked at it through those large windows and yes ... I've never seen anything like it but I forgot the black vortex was ? was Percy's story that interesting?

"I told the story because it is the truth "after it was said it was a silence throughout the throne room, but before anyone could say anything, a black light enveloped Percy.

But when the light faded, it was not Percy who was standing beside .

It was a fifteen or sixteen year old girl with coal black hair, her eyes were dark as the night and you could see stars in them.I swear I even saw Zoe constellation.

Her lashes were thick and long. Her lips were red as blood. Her skin was tanned and her nose went had high cheekbones and was wearing a silvery dress that ended a little bit before her knees and had no straps.

It sat close to her body and showed off her curvaceous figure. She had no make up and yet she was the most beautiful I've ever seen. And believe me, it says a lot because I have seen the goddess of beauty. I felt a breath away when I saw her and I immediately wanted to throw myself in front of her and ask to marry me.

I try to control myself and stay where I am. I looked away from her, just to see all the male gods and demigods with his chin touching the ground.

We heard the last stroke of the bell signaling that it was twelve. A man suddenly appeared in front of the gods. He was tall and muscular with black hair and his eyes like a black vortex. But that was not what scared me. It was his aura. All Olympians titans and giants together would not be enough to even see a quarter of his force and I'm sure that he was holding back Even more. Athena was the first to understan and kneel.

"What are you doing daughter? And WHO are you? Zeus asked pointing at the man with the powerful aura. " I am Chaos the creator of all" Chaos said with a smile. The beautiful girl came up to him and bowed. She then said in a quiet voice, "Forgive me for breaking the oath my lord" Chaos sighed. Before he could answer, said Thalia: But what happened to Percy? Where is he? And who is this girl?

Do not you recognize me Thlas? I Percynea or as you know me, Percy Jackson.

**_like it?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for not updating but was away and did not update because I got home late last night. Hope you still like this chapter :)_**

**_Nico's pov_**

Do you not recognize me Thlas? I am Percynea or as you know me, Percy Jackson.

The entire throne room erupted into chaos. All screamed or I just staring at persilea or ... What was that girl's name was again?

After 10 minutes of shouting and questions became Chaos dude tired of it and yelled for everyone to be quiet. His aura is even stronger than gaeas so everyone in the throne room decided to listen. I guess it was wise because I have a feeling this guy might as well blow up the planet with a snap of his fingers.

"Can you just tell me how? For I guess that's the question we all ask themselves," said Athena. "And you call yourself a goddess of wisdom. Nea, told you. She was reborn as a demigod who saved you all and got her memories and her true form back on hers 17 birthday. And yes. It happened"

Said a very beautiful woman who came out of a portal that looked to be of light. She had bright golden eyes that shimmered beautifully in the light and Caramell colored hair. She had a dress that was the color of the sky on it. She radiated much power as compared with the Olympians. "Hemera" Said Nea and hugged Hemera who just smiled down at her.

"Why are you here daughter?" asked Chaos. "Father, we believe that Order have risen. His army is preparing for their first atack. We do not know where " Chaos suddenly became nervous. Then he checked Hemera and then looked at Nea meaning. Hemera opend a portal and brought Neas arm.

"What are you doing Hemera?" Nea asked but did not say more for Erebus came out from the portal along with Eros and Aether behind.  
"I knew it would happen soon but not so soon ... Eros, Aether take Percy to her room in the Void. Taking them 10 best assassin's to watch her. Erebus ensure that all warriors are prepared for a them across the galaxy. Make sure Kappa, Rho, Sigma, Psilion and Gamma is in the palace. Alpha and Omega to be where they are needed most. Now go "ended abruptly Chaos.

I do not know what chaos talking about except that it is a war ... and that's what I understood. I looked at Percy (that is how I will call her because I've always done it) who looked to be just as confused as I felt, but also furious. "I want to help with something, I will not just sit in my room!" cried Percy. Aether picked her up gently and Eros opened a new portal. They went through it, leaving chaos and Hemera to explain everything. Only then I noticed that Erebus was also missing. He must have gone before."Can you please explain what is going on" said Annabeth and Athena sammtidigt. Chaos sighed. "I think Nea told you about my brothers. Orders one of my brothers have been trying to rise during the years but were not strong enough. I felt a strange force a few hours ago but was stupid enough to not check. My brother wants to be the ruler of the universe, but also destroy it. He has risen and will attack each planet one by one. A war has begun, but it is not a war abaout earth. This war is about the survival of the universe "


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY!

unfortunately I can not continue writing because I do not have time! ?

I will eventually get back to the story during the Christmas holidays!?

bye for now?


End file.
